Betrayed
by IlessThanThreeYou.x
Summary: Edward has done the unthinkable... will he make it up to bella before its to late... 1st fanfic : M cuz i am paranoid... Perhaps mild LEMONS in later chapterz depends i need opinions kids... dark themes, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

The sun rushed through my windows as I squinted in the darkness cast by my curtains my hair faking over my red eyes, I squeezed them shut once again and groaned hoping it was all a dream.

But it wasn't

And I was still here…

On my own…


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!! 4got 4 tha epilogue… sorry 

Chapter 1

My finger drummed a tuneless beat on the counter as I waited for my shift at Newton's to end, I couldn't wait to get home…

Or to Edward's home… either way time was ticking slowly and my head was aching from the constant ticking of the clock, each hand passing slowly as if tempting me to take it apart and stomp on its ticking remains, when would it end…

"Bella, I think we might pack up soon" Mrs. Newton Paused "I think you can take off now, not much to do and all". I smiled and nodded as I tried to walk back to my truck without bouncing.

I opened the cab door and hopped in as I turned up the radio feeling free… _I feel like partying… and drinking… and eating… and dying… WOAH! Where the hell did that come from…?! _Something was pulling in my chest and suddenly I was in a rush to see Edward.

You know how some people say you know when someone that you love is in trouble or is hurt, I got that feeling, being nothing but a mere human, I wasn't sure what the hell I was going to do, but I would do something.

I raced up the stairs to hear thumping and someone's excited giggle, I held my breath and walked in…

_Lol my first fanfic_

_A cliffy?_

_Idk …_

_Review…?_

_3 JasperxBellaxEdward_


	3. Blackness

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… sigh (sad face)_

_Chapter 3_

Edward and Alice were tangled in a heated ungodly make out session that _Edward _thought. No scratch that. Knew would be _"too dangerous for me, the stupid human"_, the air gushed out of my body and my legs felt like jelly as I trudged out of the room with a stupefied expression on my face.

_Was everyone hunting?_

_If they knew would they have told me?_

_Of course not I was just silly little Bella._

_Of course no one cared._

I slipped Elizabeth Masen's ring off my finger and placed it on Alice's bedside. It was rightfully hers…

I cursed silently and stumbled to my truck.

I sobbed not letting the tears that promised to fall spill, stupidly I closed my eyes for half a second before I heard a skid of tires and a smash as my truck plummeted of a cliff knocking rocks on the way down, everything was in slow motion…

Everything went black…

The black was disturbingly calm, the dark waves sloshing me with peaceful feelings, I was just about to let the waves submerge me when I heard a musical voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Isabella Swan?".

_Ohhhhhh another cliffy YAY!!!! JOY TO ME _

_Yes I know im weird…._

_I love Edward…._

_3 JasperxBellaxEdward_


	4. Small Talk

_ONCE AGAIN THE STUPID PERSON I AM FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER:_

_I dnt own twilight…_

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up the dark slowly giving way to something new…

A pain, a burning sensation that tore through my body making me writhe in agony, every inch of me was on fire "Edward" I groaned through my teeth, someone had put a wet towel on my head, I squished my eyes shut trying to dispel the pain.

I felt a light pressure on my forehead, the cold touch bringing little relief to my burning body.

I moaned reaching for my head to claw out the burning but stopped halfway bay two strong hands forcing my arms by my side.

I tried to force against the iron prison, struggling from the fire when I felt cold lips graze my fore head I stopped all my struggles and let the darkness have me.

_DAY2. _

The pain was all I could feel, my legs and my arms felt that if I didn't have proof that they weren't brittle and charred I would have gone insane, I wondered who the kind stranger was and thought about his voice, "can we talk". I croaked, "You shouldn't talk". The stranger replied.

I contemplated for a moment.

"I'm Bored".

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Small talk, sure it was no conversation but close enough to keep me sane.

_Now I am tired because I am but like ok…._

_That sentence had no point to it whatsoever and I feel stupid and I am to tired to backspace my last sentence… its that or I cant be bothered, its most likely the second one…_

_Well… review.!!!_

_Love JasperxBellaxEdward._

_ttfn_


	5. That southern Drawl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight.. give me a break I'm begging to sound like broken record *sob*

Chapter 5.

_DAY 3_

The Pain began to cease and I could feel my eyes flutter open, I shut them quickly again because of the harsh and bright light. I pulled back my lids to reveal the stranger…

I heard his heavy breathing and took a breath in his glorious scent, I began to ponder, _what if this act of kindness was out of pity?_

I shook my head and pulled my lids all the way back to come face to face with my saviour, my eyes traced along his jaw line his flawless cheek bones, his perfect nose, I saved his eyes for last, golden eyes stared back at me until I realised we were a breath's space apart.

I shrank back.

_Why was he here?_

His beautiful face stared back at me for what seemed like hours.

"What are you looking at?" I asked pointedly.

"Why you Ms. Swan" He stated in his southern drawl.

I stared back incredulously

^00---00^

_Sorry for tha short chapter…_

_Tips and criticism ,,,_

_Love JasperxBellaxEdward_


	6. Even if the world came crashing down

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... not yet anyway..._

_Chapter 6_

I took a sharp breath...

"Jasper?!" I asked questioning not only his presence but my sanity, he stared back, confused at all my emotions, i myself could only identify a few...

Happiness

Confusion

Dread

...

I turned my eyes back to him curious at what I'd find, his eyes were warm and liquid gold... "Edward?" I whimpered

"Alice" he whispered back. That was all I needed i broke down in sobs my breathing ragged with the tears I could not shed.

"Did you change me?" I whispered loud enough for vampire ears to faintly detect.

"Yes".

I closed my eyes before I felt a warm sloshy feeling rise up in my body and I smiled gratefully at the empath, He nodded and placed his palm on my forehead.

_EPOV (xD I still love him)_

Where the Fuck was she...

She hadn't answered her phone and she hadn't come home.

I felt a sense of... worry.

Alice stumbled into the room her small face crushed as her spiky black hair seemed slightly disarrayed.

"Edward". She croaked. I flitted to her side and supported her to the couch, she didn't offer an explanation, she just opened her palm.

Resting on her dainty hand was my mother's ring. Bella's ring.

Alice was pulled into a vision, It was Bella, she was on a couch and a figure was leaning over her.

I growled. The stranger turned to wet a small towel...

"JASPER!?" Alice and I snarled.

_BPOV_

"Jasper?" he stared at me pointedly, "Where are we?"

"Alaska" he murmured.

"Jasper?" He looked at me again. "I'm Thirsty". I said sheepishly.

He nodded and slung me over his back.

"Lord Jesus, you're not as light as you used to be" he said pretending to crumple underneath my weight. I playfully smacked him on his shoulder.

"Ow" He complained and I giggled and grinned.

"Jasper?" He looked at me exasperated. "You can put me down you know" I stated plainly. He stopped abruptly and threw me off into the white and wet mounds of snow, I growled at the wet feeling and raced after his far away figure.

He grinned in the distance and I smiled back, it felt right. I felt right.

_(i was going to stop there but like bear with me)_

He prowled off into the distance, I assumed he had found his meal for the day when i reached him he was bent over a large bear, I felt electricity rush through my body as he bent to drink from its exposed neck.

I tackled him down, he fought back but i earned the dominant position as i planted my lips to his, my whole body tingled with ferocity and electricity as i pressed my lips to his more urgently, tangling my fingers in his hair wanting to feel every single inch of him. Nothing would make me want to give this up... even if the world came crashing down around us, because nothing else existed... it was just us.

_THANKYOU for tha reviews and i took some advice and there you have it my longest chapter yet... that sounds kinda miserable but whatever cuz i tried hard and... i wrote more than what i intended_

_Well okay i am going on holiday for three days to a beach house... don't expect an update for around three days but i will try my best._

_Love JasperxBellaxEdward _


	7. I love you

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..._

_Chapter 7_

_JPOV(YAY!!)_

Bella pounced on me, i felt possessive of the meal i had just earned and fought back against her inhuman... in-vampire strength, she pressed her soft lips on my with passion and urgently proceeded to thread her fingers through my hair, i couldn't help but feel a pang of regret when i thought about Alice, she would have undeniably seen this...

She had it coming...

_APOV_

My eyes glazed over once again, Bella was on top of Jasper, touching every inch of him... my Jasper... Jasper... Bella's Jasper. I wailed, he was kissing her back with ferocity that we never shared, sobs racked through my body as i pulled out of the vision, Edward was frozen next to me.

An unmoving, disconnected statue.

BPOV

I pulled away gasping for an un-needed breath.

"Bella" Jasper sighed reluctantly. I put my finger to his lips. He protested.

"Just Hear me out" I paused gauging in his expression.

"Edward left me, quite frankly i think its the best thing that has ever happened to me because now you're here, and you've fixed me. Somehow i feel complete when you're with me, please don't say that that was a mistake because that was the best thing that ever happened to me and i need you". I barely finished in a whisper.

"I Love you Jasper Whitlock".

He looked shocked for a moment, before composing his expression that now bordered adoration.

"I love you to Bella, I love you to"


	8. Saying goodbye to Edward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…._

_Chapter 8_

_BPOV_

Jasper had decided that we should come clean in the Cullen household. I disagreed.

But I still lost, Stupid annoying vampires with their stupid annoying dazzling skills.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and took my hand as we flitted to his black motorcycle. He passes me a helmet as I looked at him incredulously.

"You're not serious?!" I questioned

"Of course I'm serious, what if we crashed?"

I looked at him exasperated "I'M IMORTAL"

His eyes showed an expression of realisation as I smugly declined the offer.

I giggled at his baffled expression as he scowled in my direction. I planted a kiss on his neck, "Love you" I whispered.

"Me too".

_APOV_

I circled my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, he went halfway and stopped, "This is wrong". He whispered. I was dragged into another vision.

Jasper and Bella speeding down a highway, her arms around him, I wanted to rip them off. Her hair blowing out behind them, a sign… Welcome to forks.

Edward froze and jumped out of my embrace immediately, he was in pain, I didn't need jasper to tell me that, but he was ecstatic that Bella was coming home.

_EPOV_

Alice pulled me in for a kiss that I blatantly refused, Alice looked hurt which reminded me of how much I had hurt Bella. Alice had a vision of Bella with her arms around Jasper, they were speeding across the highway on his motor bike. I growled softly, that should be me that she has her arms around, I wanted to kill Jasper.

I felt like a monster I wanted to kill Jasper. I wanted to kill my Brother, for I was truly a monster.

_Bella was mine, she would always be._

_BPOV_

Buildings flew by us and I rested my head on jasper's back as he sped up eager to tell everyone of our relationship, I couldn't wait either, even if I was a little scared, Jasper weaved in and out of the undergrowth and expertly manoeuvred us so that when we reached the Cullen house we skid on our side and halted to a stop.

They were expecting us of course, Alice and Edward were sitting on the porch step, Alice looking murderous and Edward looking pained and angered. We got off the bike and walked calmly toward them and nodded our greetings before walking past them.

My heart felt like it was being crushed into a thousand million little tiny pieces, Jasper chafed my arm, not to warm my physical state but my mental I nodded gratefully and he smiled warmly at me.

We walked forward with our heads high to face our family. Esme was the first to greet us her warm embrace making me feel almost instantly better, Jasper had to force a straight face, he had obviously felt the change in my mood.

"BELLAAAAA!!!!!!" Emmet screamed like a three year old. "BELLAA'S BACK, ROSE, BELLA!!!!!"

I rolled my eyes, I felt shocked as Rosalie flitted to my side and pulled me into a tight hug, Jasper grinned and I smiled still shocked.

"We okay Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded grinning,

"Where's Carlisle" I asked curiously.

"At the hospital, he got an emergency call and had to head down there" Esme smiled at me. I nodded.

"I guess we're here until Carlisle gets back" Jasper Murmured. Edward looked at me.

"Bella can we talk?" he whispered, I shook my head furiously, Jasper nodded at, me encouraging me. "5 minutes" Edward nodded.

_(I'm __going on holiday 4 three days so I'll write a bit more)_

"Bella-" He started but I cut him off, "Edward... really... Alice?!...My Best friend?!". I half sreamed.

"Really Bella, she came on to me, it didn't' mean anything!"

"Edward" I sighed "I don't want to be mad at you", He looked hopeful.

"But i can't be with you" His smile faltered as i pressed my lips to his jaw line. This was it...

APOV

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

SHE CAME ON TO ME, IT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING

I screeched in anger at the girl Bella that took away everything that i loved. She would pay...

Minor Cliffy...

If I don't find a computer at where I'm holidaying I won't be able to update so I'll try and write soon!!!!!

Wednesday 21st.

4.19am (that means I gotta go back to bed, that's how lucky u guys are to have me, cuz I am so committed to delivering my stories (SMILEY)

Love


	9. Those who Loved me

_Disclaimer- I Don't own twilight...._

_Thankz for all tha supportive reviews!!! :)_

_Chapter 9 (as promised)- sorry for tha long wait...._

_BPOV_

My breathing came out in jagged gasps as he descended upon my lips, our tongues battled for dominance as our eyes turned misty from lust.

Jasper tensed from my emotions and pushed me away, I growled frustrated, our relationship never went further than this, It was never explained but it never went further.

He flipped over onto his stomach to stare into my eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder if you have any powers Bella?" he gazed at me.

"Would that make you not want me?!" I said panicked, he stiffened as he tightened his arms around me. I sobbed, "Bella... We need to talk."

_EPOV_

It had been months since I had last seen Bella, Alice doing better than me...marginally. She sat up in her room muttering to herself most of the time.

Bella's scent was starting to age and fade, I needed to find her.

_BPOV_

I Stiffened, "Jasper, I know what you're going to say and I think that us parting would be for the best" I attempted a smile. He grinned at me, "Really Bella?" he paused. "It's just that I am really missing Alice and..." I pressed my finger to his lips and silently got up to pack my things; I retrieved my laptop and booked a one way ticket to Italy... "It's for the best" I whispered to myself.

_APOV_

I miss Jasper...

I miss Jasper...

I miss Jasper...

I miss Jasper...

I miss Jasper...

I sighed in my miserable state, the sun just peaking through my window, I closed my eyes to be pulled into a vision, It was Bella... she was walking across an airport, a ticket in her hand to Italy. I grinned in the darkness.

Seemed I didn't have to worry about getting my hands dirty anymore... wait what was i thinking?! Bella was my sister...Where was Jasper?

_EPOV_

Alice was in a vision, it was Bella and she was holding a ticket in the airport to... ITALY?!

I heard Alice chuckle in the dark, she was her sister... would she be so cruel?

I darted to my Volvo and slammed the key into the ignition and started up the car, I sped down the highway the tires hitting the tarmac at 200km/ph, Bella _**would not**_ die... at least not on my watch.

_BPOV_

I bought the ticket, not sure what my intentions were. I sighed and boarded the plane.

Jasper, who loved me, but was not in love with me... Edward, who had been my world but ended up in a passionate moment with my best friends... Jacob, whom I had hurt beyond repair.

All these people... important people in my life and people that my presence had hurt... they were better off without me.. I desperately clawed at my skin, trying to feel the pain I deserved... I was a horrid person...this decision was for the best... I think.

The plane took off and shook beneath me, I sobbed quietly... "I Love you Edward". I whispered.

Kk guys thankz agen for tha reviews, i just got back from holidays... ITS CHINESE NEW YEAR'S EVE DUDES... I'M GONNA GET MONEYYY!!!! YAY!!!!! LOL ASIANS ARR SO COOL,,,,,, :)

I will update soon...

Love JasperxBellaxEdward. xo


	10. Happiness and confinement

_**Disclaimer;; Due to a great inconvenience I don't own twilight... hence forth I am greatly saddened to inform you that I am greatly saddened...?**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**BPOV**_

The ornate walls greeted me as I wearily trudged through them... Demetri flitted to great me... "Ah Ms. Swan... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to see Aro". He nodded blankly, "Where is your Edward" I felt a pang of agony rip through me before I composed my expression, "Where is your Felix" I retorted. He looked at me incredulously as we walked down the hall to my fate... and possibly the end of my existence...

"Ah Bella, how are you my dear? You look absolutely stunning may I say so myself". Aro Smiled at me.

"I'm afraid I have quite a grim favour to ask of you" I paused. "Will you perhaps be able to terminate my existence?" I asked. "But Bella my dear Bella, you have so much un-tapped potential".

He pointed to a tall curvy woman around the age of 28, "Chelsea, please must I ask" The woman nodded and concentrated on my figure, I felt a pricking in my head as I cried out in agony.

"Edward" I screamed, it felt like a million knives stabbing into my head, Aro smiled at me. "It'll be over soon Bella". He cooed like speaking to a child, the pain faded.

Aro glided to me, in his hand a black robe "Welcome to the Volturi guard Isabella Marie Volturi".

_**EPOV**_

Something was wrong, it made me shudder. _Bella I'm coming and I've never ever loved you this much_. "Stay alive" I whispered.

_**BPOV**_

I looked up at Aro, my chest swelling with respect, "How do you feel?" He asked. "Different... like i feel something but my mind is contradicting it". Aro beckoned to Marcus his expression confused, Marcus glided over without another look in my direction.

**ARO-POV**

Marcus glided toward me with his hand outstretched, i took it to hear what was going on with Isabella Swan's mind, Marcus showed me that while Chelsea did some damage, a visit from a loved one would break through the thin barrier that bound her to us.

Isabella Swan would spend the rest of her eternity in confinement.

_**BPOV**_

They were discussing something to low and fast for me to hear. I strained to hear but failed and caught Caius glaring at me, i bared my teeth at him, let the old man come, i would rip him to bits.

"Bella, Alec and Felix will escort you to your room" Aro finished with a ring of authority, I nodded, unable to resist the command.

_**EPOV**_

Someone flitted to my side, it was Alice. "Edward pull over" she hissed, "NO! Bella is in trouble!" I yelled back, Jasper appeared not far behind.

I pulled over not being able to retain my shock, i got out of the car and right hooked jasper square in the jaw sending him flying "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SHE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU" I screamed furious.

"Edward! Listen to me" she paused "Aro has made a decision, that we can't see Bella again because they've used Chelsea's ability on her and there is a thin dividing line from Bella coming back with us or staying with the Volturi".

"NO!" I growled.

"She's not coming back Edward". Alice whispered "Not this time".

"Not if i have anything to do with it". I said determined, "Edward, were coming with you". Alice looked at me. "NO!"

"If youre going you need back up and a plan, do you just intend of waltzing int the Volturi castle and demanding that you have Bella back, because if you are you are truly an idiot." She finished with authority, i nodded defeated. _We would get her back._

_**BPOV**_

They led me to a dark four walled room, no windows... reformatory...? nice....

I plunked myself on the grand bed... bed? What the hell for...?

I shook my head this was so stupid, i glared at the Alec and Felix before they slammed the door on their way out. I was far from home... far from being able to hurt someone, it was for the best...

I sat bored on the bed, staring at the jug of water, the door opened and Heidi and Demetri shuffled in with a human boy beside them, he stared at the floor, "Leave!" I commanded Heidi and Demetri.

They left quietly. "What's your name?" I asked ignoring the igniting thirst in my throat, i fought against it.

"Kian" he mumbled, i smiled, "do you reckon you can help me get out of here" I whispered, the boy stared at me like i was insane. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Nope" my lips popping on the p. I smiled at him and he attempted a smile back at me, "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Long story short, I hurt many of the people that I loved, I don't deserve them so i came here, so I can't hurt them anymore, so they can be happy". I said feeling cold.

"But now you are un-happy how is that fair". He murmured as I smiled, "If you truly love someone, their happiness will become your happiness, with great happiness comes great sacrifice", I smiled at him.

_**Okay guys hope you enjoys**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLES!!!! They make e happy :)**_

_**Well ok it is quarter past twelve am now so i am going to sleep, i will try to update soon.**_

_**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**LOVE JasperxBellaxEdward**_


	11. The Confession

_**I am begging for forgiveness guys... i haven't updated for so long and i feel so frustrated with myself.**_

_**PLEASE DONT FLAME ME FOR MY LATENESS!!!!**_

_**I have had a lot of studying for the school certif. Time management wasn't very good plus i had writers block HARDCORE,**_

_**I will write as much as i can and thanks for bearing with me guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

_**Chapter11**_

_29.5 years later _

"Kian" a light feathery voice called in distress.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" the small figure was in a fetal position rocking back and forth. Her eyes wide open in terror.

She could not die

She could not sleep

This was her waking nightmare

x-x-x-x-x

"Bella! It's okay Bella I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" a frantic voice echoed, she looked up at Kian's golden eyes much like her own and sighed as she closed her eyes...

Time went slow, each small miniscule movement of the clock was scrutinised by her watchful eyes.

Wishing every moment with every fibre in her being that he would come back and whisk her away from her personal hell.

"Bella" Kian whispered, tearing her eyes away from the clock, she looked at him questionably.

"Aro wants to see you" he said in his childlike voice, she smiled at him her throat sore from dry sobbing.

"Ok" she whispered.

x-x-x-x-x

I glided down the hall, as if routine... I had done so for nearly thirty years.

My body not being able to age.

Frozen in time.

Unable to feel the peace of death.

I felt no physical pain, but the pain i was going through now, i would wish for physical pain one thousand times over compared to the mental pain i am experiencing.

I cannot age.

Though i feel as if i am centuries old.

Time passes slowly, but i am living proof that you can survive time... me among others have proved you can defeat every persons demon... time.

Some who are foolish enough to choose this lifestyle, they have defeated time but when time is defeated the only thing left for you to conquer is yourself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I sashayed into the grand hall, where Aro awaited me on his large pristine throne, i scrutinised eight figures in the distance on one knee facing Aro, I moved forward my face cold.

Why was i called here, Kian was about to tell me of his last lion conquest, i smiled inwardly at myself.

"Isabella Dear!" Aro's papery voice chimed through the grand hall.

I flinched at the volume of his voice and somehow regained my composure.

"I need your council Isabella., do you mind summoning the others, we have a severe crime that needs to be punished and those implicated wish to seek an audience from you".

I nodded and spun around and headed for the vampire hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Felix, Kian, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Jane and Alec". I called into the hall. Invisible blurs flitted to my side, we stalked toward the grand hall. Kian's small hand in mine.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I flung the doors aside with my mind as we made a grand entrance. Our black cloaks billowing behind us, the eight turned their heads in our direction, the Cullens.

I gripped Kian's hand tighter and he squeezed back encouragingly, i was ready to face the world. At least I thought i was.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kian smiled up at me as we approached the demons of my past.

We marched onward in silence, the sound of our shoes hitting the cold stone, I saw their faces stare back at me and I grimaced inwardly as I closed my eyes.

I felt their piecing gaze burning a hole through my back and I sighed melochanly letting the flood of emotions take over my body and numbing every sense that was of use. They could kill me easily, but they didn't.

Because they don't know how.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x'

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward!" I screamed into the pillow. I felt an ice cold hand stroke my forehead, before I slipped back into semi-consciousness._

_*change of scene*_

_The burning was unbearable, my whole body was on fire and I was writhing on the couch, my eyes squeezed shut as if it would dispel the pain just like an illusion._

_I felt a wet towel, cool my head as I opened my eyes to find Jasper's pained eyes._

"_It'll be ok Bella". _

_End of flashback_

They thought that I couldn't live without them…

With their empty promises, one after the other.

Helpless human Bella.  
They had always protected me, the day when it all went away, was the day that I remembered it all, the betrayal, the pain, the agony and the only comfort which was found in Kian's small childlike face, it wasn't much, but it was enough.

I had waited nearly thirty years to hear his voice, saying my name, looking into my face.

But it wasn't my name.

And it wasn't my face that his eyes were comforting. His velvet voice caressing her name…

"Tanya" I hissed in my displeasure.

Kian tightened his hold on my hand, "Bella" He warned silently with his mind. I took a deep breath and enclosed myself and Kian in a tight protective coat.

We stopped walking.

"Kian, I can't do this" I whispered.

"_It'll be okay Bella_" He answered back, my eyes widened in shock and agony,

_It'll be okay Bella_

_It'll be okay Bella_

_It'll be okay Bella_

_It'll be okay Bella_

_It'll be okay Bella_

_It'll be okay Bella,_

_It'll be okay Bella_

I nodded reluctantly and cut off the supply of energy to the protective coat as we joined the others who had stopped in mid-step to wait for us.

"Bella!" cried Emmet, who instantly stood to greet me, only to be hit back down by one of the Volturi guard, who now held a sword to his throat, I waved him off and let go of Kian's hand, Emmet rose again, his face serious.

I glided over to him and embraced him tightly. "I missed you so much Emmet!" I cried into his coat, as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

The council stared at me. They had never seen me like this before. I didn't think I would ever be like this again.

"Rose". I whispered, she darted in my direction and pulled me into a tight hug. I was to shocked to respond.

Esme caught up to me and also gripped me in a tight embrace, in which I relaxed into, Carlisle placed a kiss upon my forehead, and murmured about the stars blessings, I looked at Alice next.

She meekly smiled at me, I smiled lightly back, I wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet.

I nodded at Jasper, Edward and Tanya acknowledging their presence.

Jasper nodded back, and Edward did not even notice my presence… bastard.

I moved smoothly to where Aro was seated.

"Today we hear the account of the Cullen family and Tanya Denali, in which they are to respond to their accused allegations. One count of exposing us to human" He paused an nodded at me.

My eyes widened in shock and anger. "Aro" I hissed warningly. He held out a palm at me. I closed my eyes.

"And another account of impregnating a human". I hissed at Aro, was he joking. Aro glared at me.

"Are you questioning me Isabella?!" he asked incredulous.

"I'm just trying to reason with you, this can be sol-" I stopped at his angry glare.

"Jane". He nodded meaningly. _Crap_. "Isabella, I do not want to do this, but since your dis-obedience is out of hand, I shall deal with it accordingly." He smirked at me.

I nodded and let down my mental shield, Jane grinned at me, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I closed my eyes.

I felt the tearing sensation rip through my body, and in my head millions of torture voices screamed in my head, I fell to the floor, writhing i pain, this was worse than the last time, Jane was laughing in her girlish peal.

She sent another wave of pain at me, stronger than the last, My silent scream rang in my ears, the hole was open again and she was carving deeper around the edges.

"STOP!" a glorious voice rang through the hall and the pain stoped instantly.

"Edward, baby. Sit down" a voice whispered in his ear. I sobbed and opened my eyes, Demetri and Kian flitted to my side.

Demetri glaring at Aro and Jane and Kian gripping my hand sobbing, I held Kian in my arms and let him finish sobbing, Demetri cooed calming words in my ear, as I rocked Kian back and forth, "It'll be okay Kian". I whispered.

Edward was watching us with pain in his eyes and a twinge of... Jealousy.

Jeez that is low, Jealous of a kid.

He stares intently at me, clenching his jaw. Tanya stroked the crook of his elbow trying to look seductive. He payed no mind. I giggled lightly and held my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Shall we begin then?" I said loud enough to echo within the walls of the grand hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Carlisle stood preparing to make a practiced speech, i smiled encouragingly at him and gestured him to begin.

"My family and I and Tanya, have come here today to explain to you why Edward has chose to live without Bella".

"Isabella", I corrected politely, Edward flinched "It's not like that" he growled.

"Edward had decided that it would be best, to leave Bella, because of the dangers that had been presented in her human life" Carlisle was interrupted.

"But she is a vampire now, a perfect match for you, yet you choose the low life Denali". Aro stated pointedly as many of my council nodded in agreement. Tanya looked indignant.

I smirked. Of course i was the ideal mate, i snorted at that idea.

Edward stood up, i presume to defend Tanya.

"It's not like that Carlisle". He said angrily.

"Edward, calm down" Carlisle reasoned.

"No! You know what, this whole mess is because of me. Bella left because of me, because i was going to sleep with Alice". Alice placed a dainty pale hand over her face in shame.

"Edward stop!" Carlisle said angrily.

"And then she ran off with Jasper, and then Jasper came back and she came here" he sighed.

"There i said it, it was my entire fault".

I released a breath i wasn't sure i was holding in. My eyes filled with adoration, he stared into my eyes and i stared back into the endless waters that were his eyes.

"I still love her" he said quietly. The Volturi gasped and some snickered. He looked at me and i stared back.

My dead heart was aching.

Was it possible for the universe to start spinning again?


	12. The Decision

_You all probably hate me right now, I hit an idea-dry period…_

_But I'm back… as far as I know._

_I'd love you guys even more if you check out some of my other fanfiction, mostly one shots but it's gonna get all fired up soon!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight_

_Chapter 12- The Decision_

-

My un-needed breathing came out in short gasps, the room was spinning and I let my shield slip.

Edward smirked and everything had a red tinge to it now, that bastard, that gloating bastard.

A couple of words, you know what they say fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me…

Yes I guess if he fools me again it would be the third time but it still applies, I think…

"Edward?" I called into the ornate hall; he turned toward me and advanced slowly with a desperate Tanya clinging to his arm.

I snickered quietly to myself. "Aro, could you please excuse us I would like to discuss the matter further". I said loud enough for my voice to resonate against the walls.

Aro inclined his head in interest and held out his hand, I let down my shield and placed my pale hand in his.

He chuckled in mirth "Oh, Isabella you always brought humour to these rooms".

I smiled in spite myself and gestured for Edward to follow me, he promptly agreed as we took our leave through the large doors.

Tanya looked hopelessly onward in utter fury.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **_

"Bella…" Edward began as I held up my palm, "Edward, I want to help your family, but you cannot prance about these halls and suddenly proclaim you've found the love you misplaced thirty years ago, you'll only get your family into more trouble". I paused. "Love doesn't help anyone and you'd do well to remember that" I finished quietly.

He looked brokenly at me and fisted the hair at the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate embrace, his lips covering mine, he bit my lip lightly begging for entrance which I granted reluctantly. His tongue battled with mine for dominance.

And of course the top dog, always comes out on top, I pulled away and pushed him backwards away from me, I felt tainted, his lips, the ones that whispered passionate words to other women, I felt like I had sucked the face off of a recyclable material.

"Real smooth" I tried to sound mocking but my voice came out shaky and unsteady, his eyes never left mine as he smirked, "Now what will you do?"

He asked mockingly.

I smirked "shirk it off like you always do". His smile faded as he chuckled lightly.

He disappeared and re-appeared behind me.

"I still love you, I hope you know that's true now". He whispered into my ear his breath raising the hair on my neck.

"And I can never seem to get you out of my head" I whispered to his retreating figure, hoping and wishing someone would hear me. Anyone.


	13. Payback

_Disclaimer- I don't own twilight… _

_Thanx guys for tha support on previous chapters._

_-_

_Chapter 13_

_-_

My brow was creased in thought and the moon stared me in the eye, the corners of my occupied my mind came together at once to swamp me in thought.

_Did He really mean what he said, if he did then why did he bring it up now and not thirty or so years ago?_

_What a cocky asshole!_

_It was damn confusing and inconvenient; once again he had re-presented himself in my world and turned it upside down!_

_And what about Kian, would he stay with the Volturi or join the Cullens?_

_Whatever I do Kian will do too_, "I'm pretty sure" I stated, thinking aloud.

_What about Aro and Caius, they wouldn't let us go without resistance, so a fight I would assume would be inevitable and I was just starting to be able to bear with their stingy personalities._

"Dammit, Edward!" I cursed into the night, "You called?" a velvet-like voice sounded behind me.

I spun around panicked and caught his smile before it faded; "Sorry I thought you were someone else" I lied, trying for subtlety.

He grinned at me "Did you miss me?" he whispered, I shook my head furiously absolutely sure that if I was human I'd be blushing to an unearthly extent.

He advanced closer and I caught the drift of his intentions and turned my back to him, I smirked, he could try, but this would be a victory for the Isabella corner, since he insisted on filling my head with stupid thoughts, payback.

I turned to face him and advanced toward him seductively, my eyes half lidded as I peered at him through my lashes, he swallowed hard and I looked into his dark eyes.

I placed my hands on his chest and ran them up and down, earning a strange purring noise from Edward; I gripped his shirt with my fingers and pulled him closer only to push him backwards.

I giggled lightly and Edward glared at me, "tough luck handsome, you ain't getting any tonight, why don't you prance off to Tanya to go get laid" I said with menace hanging off my every word.

I winked at him and took my leave, my palm extended to the ornate marble balcony ledge as I swung myself up and over it, I felt myself falling and my vampiric senses readied me for a firm and graceful landing.

I felt myself being pulled out of the air and being cradled into someone's chest, I opened my eyes and peeked through in disbelief, Edward was smirking down at me as we impacted on the ground.

"Fancy seeing you here love, what a coincidence" He stated as If he had saved me from sitting on a pile of dog poop.

He bent down to whisper in my ear "I'm not giving up that early love, don't test my limits of self control" he said hoarsely as he let me down.

I grinned and pulled him down to nibble and lick at his ear, "I think I set the limits love" I whispered back, and turned away from him in a confident stride.

"Come on a date with me" He called after me.

"Why not" I called back into the darkness, allowing it to surround me and smother me.

"Let's see if you can keep up" she said smirking in the darkness.

----

_Okay guys as you can see the reviews and traffic are inspiring me to continue writing!!!!!!!_

_I cant wait for the next climax!!!!!_

_It'll be AWESOME!!!!_

_Review!!! Review!!!!_

_Thanx. Nessa._


	14. It will be hell I promise

_Chapter 14… you guys are slackkkkk!! D: review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review_

_Here comes chapter 14, im not that much interested in twilight now but I will try to finish this story!_

_Me+Review=Happy _

_Looking for someone maybe in the future to take over…maybe…_

Chapter 14

I looked at my reflection in the long mirror, the light glinted silently off its smooth surface and onto my skin making it sparkle lightly, the sun had begun to rise and today is the day that would decide the fate of the Cullen's world at present.

I ran the wooden brush through my long hair and hummed lightly to myself, I needed to think of a plan, a plan that would, rather than hurt physically, but leave a mortal wound on his ego.

It couldn't be that hard, it was like squashing a fly, hard but satisfying in the end.

"Bella! Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Kian asked as his face peeked out from behind my mirror, "Yes mum", I said sarcastically.

He frowned at me "Hmph! What did I do?!" he complained. "Relax! I was joking!" I laughed loudly, Kian looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you j-" I cut him off. "It won't happen again, it was nothing" I said quickly, Kian smiled sadly at me, "Can I get changed now?" I asked exasperated, he nodded curtly and closed the door behind himself.

I sighed deeply, _why was his presence so disturbing, why did it spin and manipulate my emotions to his liking? And why was I so damn happy a second ago?_

Xo0xo0Xo00o Xo0xo0Xo00o Xo0xo0Xo00o

Finally I settled on an outfit, jeans and I threw a t-shirt over the top, I did my hair in a sloppy bun and breathed in steadily, I was ready, to ruin the ego, of Mr. Edward Cullen.

Xo0xo0Xo00o Xo0xo0Xo00o Xo0xo0Xo00o

The sun was setting as I adorned the grand stairs to the front door, our so-called-date was scheduled for seven o-clock, of course I wouldn't arrive late, I would arrive fashionably late, I hope Alice can see this. I grinned manically to myself and chuckled lightly.

I made my way out to Felix's red Porsche and winked at him, "Can I have a ride?" I asked him batting my eyelashes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" I whined like a five year old.

He rolled his eyes "Get in". Fancy that Edward I'm getting driven to a date with a guy by another guy, tonight is going to be interesting

Xo0xo0Xo00o Xo0xo0Xo00o

The car pulled up at the restaurant, a furious looking Edward, glared daggers at my chauffeur, I smiled coyly and slammed the door behind me, Edward held his arm for me to ling my arm through, I ignored him and walked forward.

He recovered quickly and flitted to my side, he approached the waiter, the waiter sized him up and winked at me, I rolled my eyes and made a gagging motion at Edward's back.

The waiter struggled to hold in a laugh, Edward sighed "Reservation for Cullen" he said maintaining a calm composition.

We made our way to the table as the waiter slipped a piece of paper in my hand, I looked at him through half lidded eyes and beckoned him closer, he eagerly obliged as I placed my number in his breast-pocket.

He pulled away and looked at me breathlessly, I winked and returned my attention to a livid Edward who was staring at me incredulously, his nostrils flared lightly and his eyes narrowed with distaste.

I smiled inwardly, "By the way Edward I totally forgot to ask, why the hell we are here, when we can't even eat?" I asked disdain dripping from my tongue, he looked at me thoughtfully as if he was choosing his words carefully, I looked at him expectantly.

"Well I thought it would be a more 'let's talk' thing if you get me, and maybe I can get to know the new Bella" he said his eyes glinting in the dim light of the restaurant.

"I'm bored" I sighed, he stared at me sceptically and I gave him a wolf-like grin, tonight would be hell, I would make sure of it, even if it was the last thing I did.

_I am getting tired guys it is almost 10pm so im going to end it there for now,, btw has anyone watched Hana Kimi? If not, it's a MUST! Lol it is really funny, COME ON GUYS REVIEW!!!! __加油__;(jiayou(for those of you who are chinese(food for thought)))_


	15. Don't Get Upset Get even

_Okay guys I have been really stuck for ideas, so if you guys have any ideas just drop me a line! _

_You may have noticed the increase of essays in my posted stories, lol, they are a small part of my strategies for getting over "writers block"._

_So here's a chapter to keep you going!_

_I LOVEYOU GUYS and in no way own Twilight._

**RECAP; **

"Well I thought it would be a more 'let's talk' thing if you get me, and maybe I can get to know the new Bella" he said his eyes glinting in the dim light of the restaurant.

"I'm bored" I sighed, he stared at me sceptically and I gave him a wolf-like grin, tonight would be hell, I would make sure of it, even if it was the last thing I did.

I sighed for the fifth time that night, I was looking everywhere for the appropriate opportunity to make my escape from this god-awful date.

The waiter returned to our secluded table, his eyes downcast in bashful mannerisms, I smiled warmly, despite my frosty mood.

I heard a quiet sigh, SCORE!

"What do you want to order?" He asked nervously, I gazed up at him and pushed my hair back and pretended to be enfrazzled in his dark brown eyes.

"One order of you sexy" I winked and Edward kicked me under the table, his brow scrunched and his mouth agape.

I smirked in triumph.

All I need now is Jacob *cue laughter*

The waiter shuffled uncomfortably, "Uhh.." he managed to sound.

Edward shook his head angrily "She will have the asparagus tortellini with red capers, and I will have the Fennel pork loin and Pasta vegetarienne, and a bottle of today's house wine".

The waiter nodded dumbly and stumbled off, "Why are you ordering" I sighed.

"Just co-operate" he snapped.

"Yeah, like you "co-operated" with Alice?" I asked sharply.

"That was years ago" he snarled quietly, I scoffed at his stupidity, yeah years ago.

"And that's an excuse to go ordering me around now, huh?" I asked angrily

He looked away and I clenched my fist in frustration, I mean seriously, what more do you expect from me!

The doors of the restaurant opened with a slight swish, my ears detecting all movement.

I heard a shrill annoying voice…

"Eddi-kins!"

Edward groaned.

And that's it for this chapter,, I hope you liked it…

BUT IM JOKING.! DON'T LEAVE ME

Tanya's big breasts were the first thing I saw, if I thought I was "well-endowed" well lets just say I was dead wrong.

I mean… can she even see her feet?

And that annoying hair, I just wanted to shave it off, that head of bright blonde that blinded people… and not in a good way.

Her tight skirt ending too far up her thigh and her shirt to high up on her waist, her eyelids green and her lipstick red.

I snorted.

And they all looked at me.

Awwwkward

"Tanya.. what are you doing here?" Edward asked through his clenched teeth, tanya flicked her hair back and surveyed her nails.

"Thought I might drop by, you know?" She smiled, her smile tainted with malice directed mostly at me I'm guessing.

"Uh.. like no I like totally don't… You know…like yeah?" I whined back to her mockingly, in that same stupid annoying, ugly and nasal voice she has.

Edward struggled to compose himself.

"Yeah, well skank, I just came by to see if my Eddie-kins wanted a quickie". She sighed

Edward stood up angrily, I motioned him to stop. "Tanya… go play prostitute somewhere else".

She huffed at me, "No I think I quite like it here", she stood straightly to indicate her point.

"Yeah, ok so don't take any personal offense to this, but I heard from someone.. that you li-".

"DON'T YOU DARE" She screeched at me.

I smirked, "Leave. Your annoying me" I commanded.

This chapter has a bit of a theme I think… sort of a _don't get upset, get even_

_Thanks.!_

_REMEMBER IDEAS so I can post more chapters.!_

_xx._

_._


End file.
